


The Dreadful Clock

by dominaexcrucior (ChristinaTorbrook)



Series: Monstrous Voice [5]
Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Adults, Demonic Possession, F/M, Horror, M4F, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Sacrilege, Screenplay/Script Format, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex, all inclusive, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaTorbrook/pseuds/dominaexcrucior
Summary: A loving husband slowly realizes something about his wife has changed. A demon has taken over her body. But why? And what happened to her soul?Tags for Reddit GWA: [M4F] [Script offer] The Dreadful Clock [adults] [rape] [con to non con] [horror] [demon] [succubus] [oral] [period sex] [vaginal sex] [body snatcher] [sacrilege] [don’t open the book!] [all inclusive](Updated tags for [rape], because the husband cannot consent. He is not fucking who he think’s he fucking, so this is not 100% consent, even though the sex is willing, for the most part.)Disclaimer: This is a fantasy audio role-play script about fictional characters, written by an adult, for adults. All characters depicted within are adults.
Relationships: Narrator/Original Character(s)
Series: Monstrous Voice [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099592
Kudos: 4





	The Dreadful Clock

**Author's Note:**

> (Although sound FX are optional, improv is optional, and both are welcome; I crafted this story around sound repetition. To build the horror atmosphere, key sounds are repeated every scene, to increase the feeling something weird is happening: a ticking clock, a door shuts, a cat meows. I’m not sure how well this story works without them.)
> 
>  **Narrative tone** :
> 
>   1. You’re a nice guy! You love your wife and cat very much, can’t imagine life without them.
>   2. The sex scenes are meant to be unnerving, more than erotic. While I encourage you to improv any moaning or dialogue you wish, if at any point you’re uncertain what tone to use, my goal was to make the listener feel a bit uncomfortable. The sex is strange, and at times painful for him. He just...can’t stop, and he doesn’t understand why.
>   3. The narrator hums to himself a few times, and it’s always the same tune. I suggest _Don't Fear The Reaper_ , but it’s your choice.
>   4. This story contains 5 lines of Latin. If you don’t speak Latin, that’s ok! Neither do most listeners, so they won’t know if you say it incorrectly. I included an audio file of me pronouncing the lines for you, and a written pronunciation guide. You got this!
> 

> 
> **Format notes** :
> 
>   * ( **FX** ) is for the sound effect suggestions
>   * Square brackets, like [UNEASY], are for inflection, and tone of voice suggestions.
>   * **Improv** is welcome, just please don’t please don’t ad-lib hot wax or heat, and please don’t call her “kitten”. Otherwise, change what you need to suit your style, and have fun!
> 


* * *

My story has been narrated! Just like a play is better performed instead of read, a script is more fun when it's narrated. Here are the links to the Reddit posts, where you can listen to this script be performed by male narrators. I am so happy!

  1. [TheSinisterRat](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/l9nrd1/m4f_script_fill_the_dreadful_clock_horror_demon/)
  2. [HolographicBacon](https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/l9or7v/m4f_script_fill_the_dreadful_clock_horror/)



* * *

**SCENE 1**

**(FX** : a ticking clock **)**

[HUMMING TO HIMSELF] 

( **FX** : a door shuts)

Sweetheart? I got the cat food!

[SHIVERING NOISE]

Cold in here.

[LOUDER THAN NORMAL SPEAKING VOLUME]

Honey, where you at?

[SNIFFS LIGHTLY]

Did you put a fire on?

( **FX** : a cat meows)

[AFFECTIONATE]

Hi Pudding! Happy Easter, kitty!

What's wrong?

[COAXING]

Ears up, bud.

There we go. Daddy’s little pudding cup! Mwah!

Let's go find your mom.

[RESUMES HUMMING SOFTLY] 

Babe? Are you downstairs?

[AGONIZED SCREAM]

Baby!

No! No no no no NO!

[SCREAMING FOR HELP]

( **FX** : “911, what is your emergency?” clip)

Help! Somebody help!

My wife, she-she's! Oh God!

She’s not breathing! There’s so much blood! 

Her fac-her face is bleeding! There’s _symbols_ cut into her face...I don’t…know...

Her clothes-her clothes are… I think she’s been _raped_!

( **FX** : the call drops)

You have to help me! Please! Anyone!

She's dea-she's-she's oh no **_oh God!_ **

NO!

[SOBBING FADES AWAY]

(Six seconds of **complete silence** , because the scene is changing)

* * *

**SCENE 2**

( **FX** : ticking clock, door shuts, cat meows. **Use the exact same sound** files as before.)

[UNEASY, HUMMING THE SAME TUNE]

[SHOCKED]

You're ok!

[FRANTIC BABBLING]

I'm fine, I'm- I just had...I thought I saw...-I don't know.

I thought you were- I _saw you_.

And you…

[SHUDDERING]

You were... _dead_.

You were... you were... you were _right there_ and I-

I couldn't… I just couldn't…

I'm sorry, I can't stop crying! 

You're okay! Look at you.

Come here. Let me hold you.

God I love you! I love you.

Tell me you'll never leave me, sweetheart.

Don't ever leave me. Tell me.

Put your book down! **(** **Critical plot point, do not skip.** **)**

[GROWL]

I need you. Take that shit off!

I can’t wait! I **need** you.

( **FX** : he spits in his hand for lube, and frantic sex sounds)

I’m sorry!

[HISSES]

Your pussy’s so warm! Why are you so…?

I’m sorry! I **can’t** … I can’t stop!

( **FX** : kisses and sucks on her nipples)

Your tits are so warm…why are you so _hot_?

What is that _smell_?

[REALLY FRANTIC GROANING]

Oh, Jesus CHRIST!

What?? What’s wrong?

Your face… I thought… I saw...

It’s too _hot_!

(The sound fades away, then 6 seconds of **complete silence** , because the scene is changing)

* * *

**SCENE 3:**

( **FX** : ticking clock, and door shuts again)

(Narrator has woken up on the couch, alone.)

[CONFUSED]

What?

[ANXIOUS]

Baby?

Where are you? (He finds his wife, but does **not** find his cat.)

[WORRIED]

Where have you been? You weren't there when I woke up.

[SUSPICIOUS]

What were you doing in the basement? 

You know I don’t like it when you go through my books. What’s that one?

I...what? I don’t remember giving you that. Doesn't look familiar.

Let me see that. **(** **Critical plot point, do not skip.** **)**

(He reads the title aloud. He can’t speak Latin, so he **would** stumble over this. Just try your best, but don’t stress over it, because it _should_ sound butchered.)

 **"Orcī uri tur et loqui tur**? "

What’s that mean?

What are all these blank pages…? Ow! (He gets a papercut.)

I'm sorry. Of course not.

Yesterday really got to me.

I know I'm being silly, it's just...forget it.

Let me get your tea.

[SURPRISED]

 _Coffee_? You’re sure?

Okay…. the water's on, I'll make it.

Do you smell that? I think something’s off with the eggs.

You don't smell anything? Alright…

Hey? Have you seen Pudding yet? He didn't come for breakfast.

Ok. I’ll check the porch for him later, yeah.

[HUMMING TO HIMSELF]

Is the salt over there? **(** **Foreshadowing, do not skip.** **)**

No, I already checked. 

But you _hate_ plain eggs...

If you’re sure…

[UNEASY LAUGH]

What happened to the woman who makes fun of how I eat them plain?

Your funeral, babe! **(** **Foreshadowing, do not skip.** **)**

Hey, I’m calling the chimney service. Something’s wrong with the fireplace.

I think the flue’s choked up again.

Pass me your phone, sweetheart? I don't have a signal.

Huh. Neither do you. 

Wind must be bad.

(The coffee is ready)

Here you go, baby.

[CONFUSED]

 _Sugar_? Uh, sure...I'll get it.

Don't... worry about it. Sorry.

I called in sick today.

Sweetheart? I don't want you to go to work either.

I know, I know! I just have this feeling!

If you walk out that door, I think...I think you might never come back.

[GETTING EMOTIONAL]

I _can't_. Don't make me watch you leave today.

Please, baby.

Just stay home with me.

Stay. Don't leave me.

[SOFTLY]

Thank you.

(Six seconds of **complete silence** , because the scene is changing)

* * *

**SCENE 4:**

( **FX** : the ticking clock, the door shuts)

[QUIETLY HUMMING THE SAME TUNE]

(He overhears his wife talking in a strange, guttural language.)

[CONCERNED]

Uh, sweetheart? What did you just say?

Just now.

I thought I heard.... never mind.

[GETTING NERVOUS]

It’s cold in here. Did you put a fire on?

Oh. I just thought... I smelled the wood burning.

Do I have something on my face? You're staring at me.

Oh, that? Nicked myself shaving.

Hey! What’re you doing..baby? (She touches his blood, smearing it on his face)

“Because you love me so much?”

[FREAKED OUT, BUT TRYING TO ACT NORMAL]

Ahh, I love you too, sweetheart.

( **FX** : kissing)

I do, you know. I _really_ do.

I love you. I’d never hurt you. **(** **Foreshadowing, do not skip.** **)**

You’re the other half of my soul.

You know that, right?

[SURPRISED]

Right now?

Uh, yeah, okay. Sure.

[UNEASY]

Baby, are you okay?

Did something... happen yesterday?

No! Of course I want to, it's not _that_. It's just...

You _never_ let me touch you when you're on your period.

Like, ever.

I'm just surprised, that's all.

No, it's fine! I want to. We’ll use a towel.

You caught me off guard, that's all.

( **FX** : kissing)

You've always been so against it before… I just didn’t expect it. That’s all.

[TEASING]

 _No_ , I’m not scared of a little blood. 

I cum all over you, all the time. What’s a little blood compared to that?

( **FX** : continuous wet noises as she performs oral sex on him.)

Your hands are... really warm tonight. What happened to that little ice cube I married?

_Mmm_. That’s good. Just like that.

Fuck, I love it when you suck my dick.

Oh _shit_ , that’s different!

Jesus CHR-! **OW**!

What’s wrong with you!?

Ahhhh! Not so...fast! Not...yet!

(Whenever you get bored of making wet noises, he begs her to stop)

Stop! I’m close!

[GROANING]

Shit! I thought you wanted….sorry, give me a few minutes.

Come up here, lean back for me?

No, I’m not grossed out. It’s just new, that’s all.

[CONFUSED]

You’re not wearing your cross?

[UNEASY]

Okay...

[TRYING TO SOUND NORMAL]

Spread your legs wider, babe.

**Narrator, this is what happens in the sex scene:**

  * The sex is a demonic ritual. The longer he fucks her, the more powerful she grows.
  * Her body is warm, her pussy is _almost_ scalding, making him hiss in pain
  * Her body starts to glow and he is captivated, in awe of what he sees.
  * Under her influence on his mind, he begins to chant in Latin, until he cums. 
  * When he cums (inside her), his orgasm is a tribute, solidifying her power over him.



( **FX** : he fingers her)

You feel really warm again. Too warm.

Are you okay??

Your pussy, it’s...it’s burning my fingers. What _the_ fuck?

I can see it, baby. 

The blood...there’s a lot.

Are you okay? Should I stop?

[UNEASY]

...okay.

You feel...hotter than normal. Wetter.

Your tits are too warm. Are you feeling okay??

[ALMOST HYPNOTIZED, SLIGHTLY UNWILLING]

Yeah… I’ll...lick your pussy now.

( **FX** : oral sex sounds)

Let me kiss it. Suck on that swollen clit.

[HISS]

It’s too _hot_!

The blood is …oh Jesus, there’s so much!

Are you _sure_ you don’t want me to stop?

[HIS TONE CHANGES TO AWE, because the demon’s influence is controlling him]

I feel it...it’s so _powerful_!

[IN A WONDERING TONE]

Your skin...it’s _burning_.

No, it…it feels good! It’s like… like _fire_.

Something’s wrong...I….

That smell, again! What _is_ that?

( **FX** : sex noises, moans, grunts, wet noises)

[WORSHIPFUL TONE, in awe of what he sees]

The light! It's...beautiful. 

**Narrator** , you’re about to chant in Latin! There’s an audio guide of me speaking the chant, **and** a written guide showing the pronunciation. I want to explain what this chant means first, so you understand his point of view. Sex is **worship** to this demon. The chant reflects that, as he fucks her, he is adoring her with his body. English translation:

  1. Queen of hell, rejoice.
  2. Devoutely I adore thee.
  3. Oh dark Queen!
  4. Night without end.
  5. Devoutely I adore thee, devoutely I adore thee, devoutely I adore thee...



[ **THIS IS WHAT YOU ACTUALLY CHANT** , [ click here to listen to me pronounce it ](https://soundgasm.net/u/dominaexcrucior/The-Dreadful-Clock-Latin-chant-Sunday)]

  1. _Regina inferi, laetare_ (RE-gina in-fear-ee, LAY-tar-eh)
  2. _Adoro te devote_ (ah-door-oh tay dee-v-OH-tay)
  3. _O obscura dulcis Regina!_ (oh ob-scur-ah doul-ches RE-gina)
  4. _Et in saecula noctis._ (eht in say-cool-ah knock-tiss)
  5. _Adoro te devote_ (ah-door-oh tay dee-v-OH-tay) - repeat final 2-3 times, until orgasm



(Try to chant it rhythmically, if you can.)

(Once he orgasms, his mind clears. He realizes that something is _very_ wrong.)

[AFRAID]

Where's my wife?

Who are you? _What_ are you?

[CRYING]

Where is she? What did you do!?

Where is she??

[DISBELIEF]

What're you _talking_ about?

I didn't summon you!

The book?

But I didn’t…I just _read_ it. I didn’t summon you!

What are you d-… stop!

[FRANTIC]

Why...why is my handwriting inside?

I wouldn’t do _that_. I didn’t!

I’d remember if I _sold my wife to a demon_!

That’s not… no! 

I just wrote her name inside the cover, it was her birthday present!

I didn’t _sign a contract_! That doesn’t make sense!

I’d remember if _I summoned a demon_!

[SCREAMING]

No! Don't make me see. 

Please!

Why’s her name...

Why is her name in that book?

I just wrote it inside _the cover_...so….why?

I didn’t **do** that! Why would I do that?!

[AFRAID, he just realized the cat is dead]

Animal blood? Where’s Pudding?

[REALLY AFRAID, starting to suspect his wife is dead too]

Where’s my wife!?

I'll do anything! Don't hurt her!

Please...stop. 

Give her back to me!

I’ll do whatever you want!

[HEART BROKEN]

I’ll fuck you again.

I'll...worship you. Anything! 

Just don’t hurt her. Please don’t hurt her!

I don’t understand!

Even if what you’re saying is true, how could I sell you _someone else’s_ soul?

That’s ridiculous! She’s not my _property_! She’s my wife! 

I don’t own her soul! I couldn’t sell it to you!

And even if I could… **_I wouldn’t do that_ **! I’d never!

Please!

[PLEADING]

Let her go!

She doesn't deserve this!

She believes in GOD! You can’t!

Let her go!

Please! Just let her go.

Take me!

I'm begging you.

Take me instead! Just give her back.

(Six seconds of **complete silence** , because the scene is changing)

* * *

**SCENE 5:**

( **FX** : the clock ticks)

[HE HUMS SOFTLY TO HIMSELF]

Sorry darlin’. I zoned out for a minute.

( **FX** : kiss)

What were you saying?

Yeah, sure...

Babe, is the fireplace still going? Thought I smelled something burning.

It’s fine? Okay, sweetheart.

[YAWN]

Have you seen Pudding? He didn’t come for supper.

Yeah...you’re right. Must be outside.

[SLEEPY, CONTENT]

Then I’m just gonna lie here with you.

My beautiful wife. 

( **FX** : kiss)

I love you, baby.

( **FX** : the door slams, then it fades to silence)

**END**

* * *

**Author’s note:**

Thank you to [ /u/TheSinisterRat ](https://www.reddit.com/user/TheSinisterRat/) for helping me clear up the outstanding issues with this one.

Any errors in the Latin are my own. I spent several days smashing my forehead into my desk, trying to ensure I had the correct declensions, listening to videos of Catholic mass, and reading a lot of old poems, trying to ensure I had the sentence format done properly. But, this wasn't something I could ask my priest to review...

I hope you enjoyed my attempt at horror with a dash of porn! Future writing goals remain to make the erotica content more explicit, and pushing myself to do that is _hard_. For this story, however, the erotica was never meant to be XXX explicit, it was meant to be unnerving. 

**Read more of my scripts:**[Master List of Scripts & Fills](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1MMaLOwVL616COERmD15_zSVzN5kdT2ige44apkRTgEg/edit?usp=sharing) (Google Docs)

 **Contact me:** see [my Reddit post](https://www.reddit.com/user/dominaexcrucior/comments/lj38rw/master_list_of_my_scripts_their_fills/) for information on fills, requests, feedback, questions, and chatting.

Thanks for reading!

Christina 💙

© 2021 Christina Torbrook, aka Reddit user "dominaexcrucior".


End file.
